


Islandtale

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Asriel is not Flowey, Big Brother Sans, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: After a ship trip gone wrong, monsters (and a family of humans) have to settle down on an uninhabited island. Captain Asgore Dreemurr declares himself King, making his wife Queen Toriel, and names his kingdom, rather uncreatively, Island.Seven years later, King Asgore, now divorced, announces that he is going to get married in a month. Meanwhile, Toriel is starting to develop feelings for a long-time friend. What follows is a series of events that might change the inhabitants' lives.





	Islandtale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A general look to Asgore's childhood and early adulthood, before the storm hit.

Asgore Dreemurr grew up with one dream - to become a ship captain and see the world. Unfortunately, life wasn't easy for a monster in a town full of humans, especially for a fluffy monster like him. He was constantly bullied at school. While most of the bullies were humans, the leader of the bully gang was in fact a flower called Flowey. It didn't help that his horns only started growing when he was 14 - most boss monsters had got horns at 11-13.

Everything changed when a new girl came to school. She was a boss monster like Asgore, one year below him. Her name was Toriel. One day, Toriel defended Asgore from Flowey, knocking him away from Asgore. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." she said. Asgore started to have a crush on Toriel since that moment.

Toriel and Asgore started dating a year later. When they were 18 and 19, they moved out together and live in town inhabited mainly by monsters.

The house next to their new house was inhabited by a family of skeletons. The single father, W. D. Gaster, was a respected scientist. His older son, Sans, was 16, while his younger son, Papyrus, was just 10 years old. Toriel and Asgore befriended the Gasters, mainly Sans, as he was the closest to their age. The couple also met Alphys, Sans' best friend and classmate who was really interested in science.

A year later, W. D. Gaster died in an accident that happened during a scientific experiment, leaving Sans to take care of himself and his little brother on his own, with some help from Toriel, Asgore and Alphys.

When Toriel was 20, Asgore proposed to him and she said yes. Their wedding was held six months later, with Sans as the best man. Instead of a typical honeymoon, Asgore wanted to start his first trip as a captain and see the world with Toriel. Sans, Alphys and Papyrus joined them. A crew was hired for the ship, which included a group of guards lead by an old tortoise monster called Gerson. Passengers were also allowed to come, as long as they paid for the trip. Most passengers were monsters, although a human couple joined them as well.

Everything was going well for 42 days, but then a storm happened. It was on the same day Toriel told Asgore about her pregnancy.


End file.
